Carmine Falcone
Carmine Falcone was a minor antagonist in Batman: The Telltale Series. Known as Gotham's most powerful criminal, he had ties to crimes and offences, with enough to get him a life sentence in prison. Due to his indirect involvement in the Arkham conspiracy, Falcone became one of the first targets of the Children of Arkham. Batman "Realm of Shadows" NOTICE: The events described will be impacted by the player's decisions. This is only a brief summary of the events that take place. Decisions made and their impacts will be shown either in italics if a single decision affects the subject of the article or tabs if both decisions affect it. If the affects of another decision take place in or affect what happens within one decision, e.g. one event being mentioned during one of these decisions or multiple outcomes during one decision, they will be present in either italics or a tabber, depending on the effects. Falcone first appeared at Harvey Dent's fundraiser at Wayne Manor. Carmine and several of his henchmen examined the manor, with him voicing his interest in buying it. He was greeted by Dent and Bruce Wayne, whom came to meet. At Alfred Pennyworth's suggestion, the group went to the parlor to discuss their businesses in private. Bruce could also request that Harvey attend the meeting, despite Falcone's protests. Falcone explained his concerns over Dent's policies and plans for the city, which Bruce either defended, sided with him on, or said that both could be done simultaneously. Carmine continued to explain that he didn't come to talk to him about politics, but to have him join the organization. If Bruce refused, Carmine tried to explain about Thomas's past dealings with him and the organizations that he ran. Here, the player was given a choice: * Accept Falcone's Offer * Decline Falcone's Offer Bruce accepts Carmine's offer and he leaves in good spirits. He also decides not to buy the house, commenting that he deserves it. Bruce either tells him to leave or not to talk about his father in such a way. Falcone, angered leaves, commenting that he's no longer interested in the house, insulting him and saying that "he'll get what's coming to him". The next evening, Batman assaulted the Skyline Club, hoping to capture Falcone and interrogate him over an incident at the Docks earlier. After Batman took down six of his own henchmen, him retaliated by opening fire at him, though two of his men were caught in the crossfire and killed. Batman, using his Grapple Gun, destroyed the floor below him and forced him to flee to his office. Using the security camera feed, Falcone tried to shoot at Batman, but the system was disrupted by an EMP Mine and Batman successfully broke into his office. After a further scuffle, he activated a mini-gun that he had hidden, though it and the window were destroyed by one of Batman's drones. Batman demanded that Falcone tell him about the Docks and the chemicals, but Carmine stated that he owned the building and the chemicals, though he had nothing to do with the incident that when on there. What happens to Falcone depends on the choice made. * Brutalize Falcone * Arrest Falcone Batman impales Falcone on one of the metal rods dislodged in the explosion. Demanding that he talks, he reveals that the Wayne family did have ties to him and his organization. Falcone is later taken off the rod and arrested by the GCPD after Batman leaves. Batman places Falcone in bonds and hangs him from the window. Demanding that he talks, he reveals that the Wayne family did have ties to him and his organization, before being left for the cops by the vigilante. Children of Arkham Following his arrest, Falcone was placed into medical care by the GCPD. After he began to suspect that the crime lord may have had a hand in his parent's murder, Bruce decided to talk to him and learn the reasons why they were killed. Due to the evidence handed over to Vicki Vale or Lt. James Gordon, Falcone was only visited by officers assigned to protect him. However, using all of the political ties that they could gather, Bruce and Harvey managed to buy some time for the former to spend in his company. Falcone was surprised to see that Bruce had come to see him and confirmed his father's affiliation with him and the organization. He continued to explain that he, Thomas, and Hill had run the city and that he considered the Waynes as family. However, before he could explain the predicament, Falcone asked Bruce to reduce the pain that he was in with some Morphine. The player then had the option to give it to Carmine or cause more pain: * Ease Falcone's Pain * Hurt Falcone Bruce gives Falcone a small dose of Morphine, reducing the pain. Carmine asks what Bruce is and thanks him for the act, commenting that the act reminds him of Martha Wayne. Bruce strangles Falcone, demanding that he tells him the truth. When he finishes, Falcone comments that this behavior is the reason why he was kept in the dark. He also states that it reminds him of Thomas, due to the ruthlessness, though states it is the reason why he, Hill and Bruce have their current wealth. When Bruce finally asked about his parents deaths, Falcone revealed that he had no part in Thomas and Martha's assassination. When Bruce asked who did, Carmine commented that Gotham didn't have some of the most trustworthy people, especially friends. However, before he could tell Bruce more, Falcone was gunned down by Renee Montoya. Legacy Falcone's death caused massive controversy about the GCPD and a massive power vacuum within Gotham's Underworld. That also gave the Children of Arkham, the group that had organized Carmine's death, a large amount of confidence as they began regular attacks on Gotham and its supposedly corrupted, most notably Hill and Bruce. Alfred also recounted Falcone's death as ironic as he was killed by the very chemical that he used in his operations. Penguin, whilst in control of Wayne Enterprises, would also try to buy an island, planning to name it "Falcone Island" out of possible irony. Lady Arkham, who helped arrange Falcone's death, would also cite his and Hill's as a reason why she had helped Gotham, something which Batman disagreed on. When Amanda Waller arrived in Gotham, she commented on how she admired Batman's treatment, but commented that he could have gone further. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Thomas and Martha Wayne Falcone and "Tommy", as the former seemed to call him, were partners in crime, and worked with Mayor Hill to secure three important spots in controlling Gotham. Falcone may have been around to take the fall for Wayne and Hill, as he was the only person whose criminal background was known by the public. Before he was murdered, Thomas believed that Falcone had hired Chill to take the hit. It is implied that Falcone may have had an affair with Martha, due to him saying to Bruce that she "had the human touch" and how he "only had good things to say about her". Hamilton Hill Appearances Trivia External Links Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Gotham Residents Category:Gotham Criminal Triumvirate Category:Main Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Bosses